Why Am I Here
by Plusial
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has been hated throughout his entire life, since he was a baby. He was always loyal to his ninja village when he was a ninja, even though everyone hated him with every fiber of their body. Why did they hate him? Because they thought he was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-tailed Demon Fox. Oh, how wrong they were. Can Sasuke & Sakura save him or will he leave Konoha?
1. Naruto's History

Why am I Here

Wrote by ProphecyEngineZ Edited by ProphecyEngineZ

Here are the shippings I have planned out for this story: NaruSaku (main) KibaIno (second-priority) LeeTen ShikaTem (third-priority)

If you don't like these ships, read anyways because maybe after this you'll like those pairings!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does.

* * *

Why am I Here

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was walking down the dark streets of Konohagakure, a ninja village. He was a cheerful spirit, and you'd think he'd be one of the most politely treated person in the village, he's actually not.

You see, Naruto had the Nine-Tailed-Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside him by the Fourth Hokage. The Fourth needed to get somebody with newly developed chakra coils to seal the Kyuubi into, and the only willing choice was his own son, Naruto. He and the mother, Kushina Uzumaki, both died sealing the Kyuubi.

The Third Hokage came back to his job and gave Naruto his mother's last name, so their rival villages wouldn't know that Minato Namikaze had a child.

Minato said, whilst dying, that he hoped everyone treated Naruto like a hero for saving them from the Kyuubi.

They didn't.

The villagers thought that Naruto was the Nine-tails and the Namikaze sealed him into a human form. They all glared at him, kicked him, attempted to kill him, and every bad thing they could think of.

All of the little ones were clueless, but their parents rubbed their hate for the Uzumaki that the children started hating him too.

After all of that, Naruto is still his cherrful self. Amazing.

0o0o0o0

1 Year Old Naruto

Naruto was in an orphanage. He was too small to be on his own, even if being on his own was better than this damn orphanage.

Oh, you're the demon, you're not getting any food, and we're going to hurt you, even if you're just a helpless little child and we're too stupid to realize that you're actually Minato Namikaze's son! Hur hur hur.

That is pretty much how they treated him. He got food about once a month. Even then, it was just table scraps, all moldy things. Anything. They tried to starve him to death, they tried to food poison him. Nothing worked and he got out of that STUPID FRIGGEN ORPHANGE when he was four years old.

0o0o0o0

4 Year Old Naruto

A four year old boy with spiky yellow locks and cerulean eyes walked down the street.

Once he was out of the orphanage he thought he was free and nobody could hurt him.

"Get out of this orphanage, demon! You don't belong here, now get out!" The orphanage manager said as he kicked Naruto in the ribs out the door.

After he finally got up after he got kicked, he didn't know what to do.

He was in a village. He had no family and no place to live. He didn't know what to do.

0o0o0o0

6 Year Old Naruto

The Third Hokage was taking his daily stroll to get his mind off of certain things (paperwork) and see his village and how it was doing.

He was walking very nicely until he got to the market.

"Ah, this is a beautiful day, isn't it?" he said to no-one in particular.

"Ah, yes it is." said a store owner.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, kept walking in the market to see a large crowd.

He could hear shouting. He walked as fast as his old feet could take him, to see the Fourth Hokage's son, being beat up by a chuunin, with all of the villagers cheering the chuunin on.

"Stop this right now or you will all be thrown in ANBU jail!"  
Hiruzen yelled.

The chuunin froze.

The villagers froze.

Naruto looked up from his armaditto position and saw that nobody was attacking him.

"Go home this instant! Now, you stay!" The Hokage said pointing at the Chuunin.

"Naruto, are you okay?" he asked Naruto

"No... stay away..."  
Naruto said. He didn't trust anybody in the streets. They were all going to hurt him anyway.

"Boy, I'm not going to hurt you, you can trust me. I am the Hokage of this village and you can always count on me." Hiruzen replied.

"Now," he said as he turned to look at the chuunin. "You are coming to my office. ANBU!" two ANBU jumped in. "You bring Naruto home." he said while pointing at one ANBU. "And you, get Ibiki Morino and tell him to get to my office."

0o0o0o0

"Alright. First things first. Why did you attack Naruto?" the Hokage asked. "It is a demon and it needs to die. It came and killed almost all of us. Why do you like him, he's nothing but a demon so I put him in his place, where he belongs, hel-"

Slice.

Chop.

Dead.

"Naruto is not the demon, he is a boy who does **not** deserve this treatment! Whoever else does this to him will have to speak to **me**, the Hokage!"

* * *

Whew. Not as long as I hoped but WHATEVER.

R&R

Thanks for reading.

-ProphecyEngineZ


	2. Kakashi

Why am I Here

Wrote by ProphecyEngineZ Edited by ProphecyEngineZ

Welcome to the second installment of Why am I Here, sorry for taking so long, but you know life is troublesome.

Axel 4-1: Slice and chop, you know, a sword? I couldn't think of anything else.

Myself: Thanks XD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

Why am I Here ~ II

"Alright, kid. Where do you live? I'll bring you there." The ANBU said as he and Naruto were walking out of the Hokage's office. The ANBU was surprised as he saw all of Naruto's wounds were already healed.

'This kid... He couldn't have healed that fast... Is it from the Kyuubi?' the ANBU thought wide-eyed. "Who... Who are you...?" Naruto said. "Why are you helping me...?"

The ANBU sighed.

"Can you just call Dog mask for something? I don't want people knowing anything." the ANBU said, because he had the dog mask on. "But Dog mask, I want to know your real name! Please?" Naruto said.

Dog mask man stood there for a second and then said,

"Hatake Kakashi. Don't tell anybody."

"Cool! Come on, Hatake."

"What?"

"Call me Kakashi. Not Hatake."

"But I thought Hatake was your name?"

"It is, my name, but it's my LAST name."

"But you said it before your first name!"

"Yes because it's formal like that."

"But I'm not formal!"

"That doesn't matter."

"Okay let's go Hatake!"

"I said call me Kakashi."

"Okay dog mask!"

Kakashi's anger was rising like crazy. He heard stories about how Naruto was annoying but now he knew that he was INSANE.

Naruto and Kakashi were walking down the street until a little girl bumped into Naruto.

"Oh, s-sorry!" the girl said as she stood up. She had pale eyes and darkish hair. (I SUCK AT APPEARANCES XD)

She blushed and fainted.

"Oh, we need to help her!" Naruto said. "Nope." was all Kakashi said before he shunshin'd somewhere safe before some prick thinks Naruto knocked her out.

"Why didn't you help her?" Naruto asked. "Because One: People hate you and will think you knocked her out. Two: She was from a council-level clan. And Three: That was Hinata."

"Who's Hinata?" Naruto asked. "The failure of the Hyuga clan. I will speak no more about that clan." The dog masked ANBU said.

0o0o0o0

The Third Hokage was taking his daily stroll to get his mind off of certain things (paperwork from killing a chuunin) and see his village and how it was doing, AGAIN.

He was walking very nicely until he got to the market.

"Ah, this is a beautiful day, isn't it?" he said to no-one in particular.

"Ah, yes it is." said a store owner, smirking.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, kept walking in the market to see a large crowd.

"Oh jeez. What is it now?" the Sandaime said. He walked over to see Hinata Hyuga, the utter failure of the Hyuga clan, blacked out on the ground, and some villagers lighting her face on fire.

"Hokage-sama! She needs help!" an ANBU said. "No, it's just a genjutsu one of the other ANBU put on, she's actually safe in her room, he shunshin'd her back to the Hyuga compound. I can feel her Chakra there." he replied.

0o0o0o0

A week later

0o0o0o0

"You called me, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, Kakashi. I'm wondering, I've seen you working with Naruto lately, and I can see how you two have created a bond with eachother. Would you like to be the guardian of Naruto?" the Hokage asked.

"But Hokage-sama, I already have so many kids I have to look after. I have Uchiha Sasuke who's always following me around so I took him under my wing. I don't think I can handle two kids." Kakashi replied.

'Hmmm...' Hiruzen thought.

0o0o0o0

2 Years Later

0o0o0o0

'Best. Decision. Ever.' the Hokage thought.

0o0o0o0

Back to 2 years before

0o0o0o0

"Nope, you're doing it. You'll never know, it might be for the better. Those stupid council members probably have something planned in the next 2 years or so, so putting Naruto and Sasuke under your guardianship sounds like a good idea.

0o0o0o0

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

Note: This was before the Uchiha massacre :P

R&R Thanks for reading.

-ProphecyEngineZ Back 


	3. Old Fart Assasination

Why am I Here

Wrote by ProphecyengineZ and Edited by ProphecyEngineZ

WAHOO! SUPER TURBO UPDATING! (This won't last long '-_-) Since MineCraft has been down a lot recently, I've had a lot of extra time so doing Fanfictions and turbo updating is good. :D

Axel 4-1: Yeah, it was meant like that.

Anyway, on with the story. (Hoping that it's pretty long :D)

Speaking of 'hoping that it's long', I just wing it when I type this, it's much more fun like that. ;D

Disclaimer: Naruto = Not Mine

Why am I Here ~ III

0o0o0o0

2 Year Time Skip (I'm feeling as if it's getting nowhere without this)

0o0o0o0

Kakashi sweat-dropped.

It was 2 years since he was put under guardianship of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. He understood why the Hokage wanted Naruto under his guardianship but not Sasuke. All the Sandaime said was that the council had something planned about the Uchihas and that if Kakashi was put as his guardian Sasuke would be much safer.

Their appearances changed a lot ever since they moved in with Kakashi. Not like "oh, they have silver hair and masks covering their faces".

They wanted to change their names to Hatake Naruto and Hatake Sasuke. Not that like Kakashi didn't like them using that name, just because everyone would hate he and Sasuke for being related to Naruto and that the Uchihas would get angry when they realize that one of their prodigies was a Hatake.

"Sorry guys, you can't become Hatakes." Kakashi said. "Why not?" Naruto asked, sporting his ANBU pants with a black shirt with orange stripes.

Sasuke and Kakashi really hated how Naruto loved the colour orange. If you wear it, you'll be seen so easily, it's almost sad.

"Certain reasons. And also you can't change your last name unless you're married." Kakashi replied.

"Then can we marry you?" Sasuke asked. He was wearing almost the exact same thing Naruto was wearing. ANBU pants and a black shirt with blue stripes.

"HOW ABOUT NO." Kakashi said while holding his arms out.

"Come on Otou-san! Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"NO."

"With a cherry on top?"

"NO!"

"With two cherries on top?"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"With three cherries on top?"

"RAWWRRRGHH! NO!"

"Okay..."

0o0o0o0

"Now I hope you all know why we're meeting here." One of the old hags in the council said.

"Yes, council leader. Now begin." The Hokage said.

"Now we are going to dicuss the Uchiha Clan. They are getting too much power and it needs to be stopped. All in favour to get a Shinobi to massacre the Uchiha Clan?" the old fart said.

One old fart raised his hand.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

"Hokage-sama, why don't you agree?" an elder asked.

"Because it is unnessecary." he replied.

0o0o0o0

Kakashi was walking Naruto and Sasuke back home from the academy. They walked past the Inuzuka compound, the Yamanaka compound, the Hyuga compound, and then the Uchiha compound, so see it reeked of blood.

"Oh no, what could have happened here?" Sasuke said. He started runniong over to have Kakashi stop him. "Don't, Sasuke. There might be Shinobi there that want to kill us. So let's hurry and tell the Hokage."

0o0o0o0

"YOU'RE SAYING THEY KILLED THEM ALL ON PURPOSE? WHY? WHY DID THEY KILL MY CLAN? THAT'S MEAN! GO KILL THEM! NOW!" Sasuke screamed. He was angry. The council members got Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother, to kill their whole clan.

"Sasuke, we can't kill them. They're the council members."

"WHAT GOOD HAVE THEY DONE IN THESE PAST YEARS? HUH?"

"Well, let's see..."

Nothing.

"Nothing."

"WHAT BAD HAVE THE DONE IN THESE PAST YEARS?"

"Huh..."

"EXACTLY! YOU DON'T NEED THEM! JUST KILL THEM!" Naruto shouted as he joined into the yelling.

0o0o0o0

"Muahahahaha..." Sasuke said as he was about to assasinate the old farts during one of their council meetings with Kakashi, Naruto, and some ANBU. With of course, the permission of the Hokage. He was the distration.

"Go!" Kakashi said.

Naruto ran in and used the academy technique the teachers didn't teach him and kicked Homura in the face, then grabbed a kunai and stabbed him in the face over and over and over. "HAHA, SUCKER!" he said.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was lighting Koharu on fire with his Katon technique.

"Katon! Goukyaku no Jutsu!" he yelled before smelting Homura into cooked old fart.

"Anyone want cooked old fart for supper tonight?" he said as Naruto chuckled.

Kakashi wasn't having a good time though. He and Danzo were in a Sharingan war.

"Look at what the younger generations have done, what a pity, really." Danzo said.

"You want to know what's a pity?" Kakashi stated.

"YOU!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed as they kicked Danzo in the head at the same time. Danzo fell over and Kakashi quickly used Raikiri on him.

"Raikiri!"

"No, spare me, stop, NO!"

SFHSGJHGFAWUILSGHUKYDGASUYF

Silence...

More silence...

"WAHOO! WE DID IT!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke high-fived.

"Yeah, we finally did it."

"NOW LET'S GET SOME RAMEN!"

"NO! COOKED OLD FART!"

"RAMEN!"

"Why don't we have both?"  
Kakashi asked.

"OLD FART IN RAMEN! YEAH!"

0o0o0o0

THE END! WAHOO.

I just got LibreOffice and it didn't corrupt my computer. Whew. I'm gonna be using that instead of crappy notepad. :P

R&R.

See ya.

-ProphecyEngineZ 


	4. The Downfall

Why am I Here

Written by Plusial and Edited by Plusial

Reminder: I am ProphecyEngineZ but due to personal reasons, I changed my pen name to Plusial.

I am **SO **sorry about not updating for like, 3 months. I had insane writer's block and also insane laziness.

_Peter Kim_

True, but is this Masashi Kishimoto's story? No, this is Plusial's story.

_Anonymous_

True, true. You sound confident, I might actually add that in, might not. And I know how you feel about reviews being chopped off. Sometimes I just wanna type all day XD

Just a reminder, I'm going to be time-skipping in these first few chapters from year to year just so when I get to around the time where Naruto started, I'll stop time-skipping.

I know some of you think that I'm making this too easy for Naruto to be saved, you'll see, you'll see.

I still don't own Naruto.

0o0o0o0

Why am I Here ~ IV

0o0o0o0

Naruto: 10 Years Old

Sasuke: 10 Years Old

0o0o0o0

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were walking to the academy, on the first day of the year after summber break.

"So Sasuke, Naruto. Time for another year of the academy." Kakashi said as he read is orange book. "Yeah, another year of boring lectures, fun sparring, friends, and **fangirls**." Naruto said, emphasizing the word fangirls in a dark, evil voice. Sasuke had a big, huge, gigantic, humongous, enormous, giant, insanely-large, crazy-big, _superbly-extremely-massively-gigantic_ fan club, including every single girl at the age of 10 in the GENERATION.

Naruto was looking over the "Things about fangirls" sheet that he and Sasuke made last year.

_Things about Fangirls_

_By Sasuke and Naruto Hatake (even though dad Kakashi says we aren't Hatakes)_

_1) They love Sasuke_

_2) They hate Naruto_

_3) They REALLY love Sasuke_

_4) They REALLY hate Naruto_

_5) They all don't care about being a ninja- just about their looks_

_6) Sasuke HATES them_

_7) Naruto DESPISES them (except for one)_

_8) The only reason they want to be ninjas are so that they can be with Sasuke_

_9) They all look like idiots when sparring (one of them got brutally defeated by Kiba Inuzuka)_

_10) They all are fools "for Sasuke"_

Naruto shut the book. Why couldn't he have a horde of girls on him?

He was the ladies man type. Just kidding. He absolutely hated girls. He was at that stage that girls are weirdos who can't be ninjas.

"Looks like we're here." Kakashi said as he closed his orange book.

Naruto and Sasuke walking into the academy.

"Let's see who's in our class this year." Sasuke said.

_Iruka's Class_

"_Sasuke Uchiha,_

_Choji Ackimichi,_

_Some fangirl,_

_Shikamaru Nara,_

_Shino Aburame,_

_Some idiot,_

_Another idiot,"_

"They aren't idiots!" Naruto said.

"I will only name the ones I acknowledge. The ones with potential." Sasuke replied.

"_Kiba Inuzuka,_

_Some weird butt-stick "prodigy" dumbo,_

_Mr. class clown opposite,_

_weird emo dude,_

_Hinata Hyuuga,_

_Fangirl,_

_Fangirl,_

_Naruto Uzumaki,_

_Weird fangirl,_

_Fangirl,_

_Idiot,_

_Fangirl,"_

Sasuke skimmed through the rest as he saw nobody else with 'potential', as Naruto was reading the real names of the so-called "idiots and fangirls" Sasuke looked at Naruto and thought he saw Naruto's cheeks turn a bit pink, but ignored it.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Naruto turned around.

"IT'S SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN?"

"SASUKE-KUN? IS THAT YOU?"

"SASUKE-KUN?"

"SASUKE-KUN?"

"SASUKE-KUN?"

"SASUKE-KUN?"

"SASUKE-KUN?"

"SASUKE-KUN?"

Sasuke sighed as the domino effect of fangirls came.

"HI SASUKE-KUN!"

"HI SASUKE-KUN!"

"HI SASUKE-KUN!"

"HI SASUKE-KUN!"

"HI SASUKE-KUN!"

"HI SASUKE-KUN!"

"HI SASUKE-KUN!"

"HI SASUKE-KUN!"

"I'm gonna die..." Sasuke said.

"Instead of dying, how many times can you say the word 'x' and really fast?" Naruto asked.

"Umm... x! Is that enough?"

Sasuke asked as he turned around to see Naruto rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

"You said- LOOK OUT!"

A figure, almost snake-looking, came swooping down and took Sasuke. They then both disappeared into nothingness.

"What?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN YOU DEMON!"

"WHERE DID YOU PUT HIM, STUPID DEMON!"

"Uh, umm... I didn't... I d-didn't do anything..."

The girls all ganged up on Naruto, but it became worse, the parents started coming.

"Get the demon!"

The all started kicking him, how would it turn into this? It was supposed to be a nice summer day and the start of school, but Sasuke was gone, and he was back to what happened to him when he was younger.

'I thought that it wouldn't happen anymore... I guess, without Sasuke they think I'm more defenseless...'

0o0o0o0

Ugh. Bad ending, bad story, I know, shut up.

Thanks for reading my crap.

Plusial


End file.
